


共犯者

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: CP是葡西。注意人设黑化。历史向，国设，采用人名。佩德鲁=葡/萄/牙，安东尼奥=西/班/牙，亚历克斯=阿/拉/贡（原创人设，从前伊莎贝尔女王与费尔南多国王结婚的时候，他也和安东结了婚；在伊比利亚三兄弟里排行第二），米格尔=巴/西（原创人设，1500年佩德鲁登陆南美洲的时候，与他一见钟情），克里斯=基/督骑士团（前身是圣/殿骑士团，被法/国迫害的时候被佩德鲁救出，在葡/萄/牙大航海时代很活跃）。时间是伊比利亚联盟时期（1580-1640年）前后，佩德鲁逼迫安东与其结盟，但是安东忠诚于亚历克斯，不想答应他的要求。佩德鲁以长辈的身份驯服了安东，教唆他在美洲做出惨绝人寰的事情，企图通过这样的方法将安东从亚历克斯身边抢过来。共两章，已经完结。
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. 序

塔古斯河上下着绵绵细雨，巨浪拍打着岸边的贝伦塔，坚固的壁垒却一动不动，无情地将浪花一朵朵打碎。地下室的监狱变得更阴暗潮湿，被关押在那里的安东不禁打了个冷颤。这时候，监狱的门打开了，一个和他长得很相似的长发男人走了进来。  
“安东呀，你考虑清楚了吗？”男人的右眼下方有一颗泪痣，这让他笑起来显得更温柔。  
“我拒绝。你居然敢把我关起来，就不怕被我上司报复吗，佩德鲁？”  
“怕你上司？呵呵，他和我的意见相同，害怕的应该是你吧，安东。再说，我还真没想到你如此天真，应邀来里斯本却不带半个护卫，被我的手下轻而易举地关了起来。也对哦，你没去过东方，没听过中国的‘鸿门宴’典故吧。”佩德鲁一手举起煤油灯凑近坐在牢房角落的安东，另一只手捏住这个卡斯蒂利亚人因为愤怒而扭曲的脸，颇有兴致地端详起来。“你生气的样子好可爱呀，安东——虽然你的脸脏了一点，头发也变长了——看来监狱的生活很艰辛呢。”  
“混蛋，”安东想起罗维诺放任不羁的样子，学着骂了一句，“放我出去，可恶的佩德鲁。”  
“别急呀，安东。”佩德鲁丝毫不放松紧捏着安东的手，将他的脸转向自己，逼迫其直视自己翠绿色的目光，“我不是说了吗，你要想出去，就必须答应和我结盟，也就是说，和我结婚呀。”  
“结婚？别开玩笑了，我早就和亚历克斯结婚了，重婚在天主教里是违法行为呀！”  
“那么，和我结盟呢？”  
“也不可以，我不能背叛亚历克斯与你结盟，他会和我离婚的。”  
“你就那么在意亚历克斯？我也是你哥哥，和你亲近不是天经地义的事么？”  
“你和亚历克斯不同，我爱他。”安东金绿色的眼睛露出坚定的神色。  
“不，你其实没那么爱他，当初你和他结婚，只是奉行你上司伊莎贝尔女王的命令。”  
“才不是，我……”安东正要反驳，不料佩德鲁直接吻上了他枯燥的双唇。  
他曾一度想要反抗，但是佩德鲁温润的吻迅速像雨露浇灌着干渴的森林，冲刷了他的神智，束缚双手的铁链让他无法动弹，而他也不想动弹，任凭佩德鲁摆布，让他在自己身上如狂风暴雨般肆虐。  
一整个夜晚，安东记不清自己经历了多少次高潮，那些前所未有的快感让他欲仙欲死。终于，黎明的晨光中，在他被佩德鲁折腾得即将失去意识之前，他躺在地上喘着粗气，不可思议地半眯着眼看依然凌驾在自己身上的英俊男人，“……佩德鲁，为什么？”  
“因为我爱你呀，安东。和我结盟吧。”佩德鲁俯下身子，抚摸着安东凌乱的深棕色头发，一边在他耳边轻轻吐着热气，“你只要答应，就可以离开这个阴暗的地方。以后你要我痛爱你多少次都可以。”  
“……嗯。”安东含着热泪，微微地点了点头，很快就在佩德鲁温暖的怀抱里睡着了。

安东出狱的第一天，佩德鲁像招待贵客一样让他在里斯本王宫里净身更衣，让出最豪华的房间给他做卧室。  
坐在卧室的梳妆台前，安东找出理发刀，正想要修理自己凌乱不堪的头发之时，佩德鲁门都不敲一下便走了进来。  
“让我来帮你打理头发吧，安东。”他直接站到安东身后，夺走理发刀放一旁，然后拿起梳子耐心地打开安东头发里的每一个结。  
“打理头发这种小事，我自己来就好。”安东不太习惯别人碰自己的脑袋，脸色变得泛红。  
“放心，我是不会伤害你的呀。”佩德鲁微笑地看着被自己梳得顺滑的深棕色头发，从梳妆台里拿出一根红色的发带，熟练地在安东脑后打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。“你看，哥哥的手艺不错吧。”他朝镜中的安东眨了一下眼睛。  
安东很吃惊地看着镜中的自己：蓬松柔软的刘海垂下黑色的浓眉，长发被整齐地扎成一个小辫子，垂放在一边的肩膀上，倘若不是佩德鲁脸上的那颗泪痣和绿色的发带，他还真以为镜中出现了重影，此刻站在自己身后的佩德鲁就是自己的影子。  
“没想到在监狱里，我的头发长这么长了呢。可是，我还是更习惯短发……”他转过头，睁着又圆又亮的眼睛向佩德鲁征求意见。  
佩德鲁又把他转回去面对镜子，然后双手搭在他的肩膀上凑上去，将两个人的脸贴在一起，“我就是要我们看起来很相似呀，因为这样一来，我们就是共犯者了。”

（待续）


	2. Chapter 2

晴朗的天空与蔚蓝的大海融为一体，画着巨大红色空心十字的白帆逆风飘扬，海浪加快了帆船前进的速度，使船身不停地颠簸，就好像飞起来了一样。安东和佩德鲁站在船头，低头看深蓝色的海豚绕着船头的亨利王子雕像嬉戏。这时候，佩德鲁拍了一下安东的肩膀，指着前方的海平线说道，“你看，是鲸鱼。”  
安东探出头，果然，海平线上露出个像小海岛一样漆黑的影子——大自然真是不可思议，竟造出如此庞大的生物，在鲸鱼的面前，人类显得多么渺小！  
“鲸鱼的游动范围通常不会离陆地太远，也就是说，我们接近巴西了。”佩德鲁继续说。  
“这样真的好吗？”  
“按照《托尔德西里亚斯条约》的规定，巴西确实是葡萄牙的领地。但是伊比利亚联盟已经结成了，这个条约也就作废了，我不介意和你共同开发巴西哦。”  
“我不是说这件事啦……”安东红着脸，尴尬地抓了一下自己的头发，不小心将脑后的辫子弄乱了，“我感到很不安呀，佩德鲁。”  
“开发新大陆这么光荣的事情，有什么不安的呢？”佩德鲁微笑着，给安东被弄乱的头发重新系上蝴蝶结。  
“这让我想起1542年的时候，我因为参与开发墨西哥，被控告无视国王的法令残忍对待印第安人，然后被送去托莱多审问，并被菲利普狠狠地训了一顿。”  
“呵呵，你还是这么害怕自己的上司呀，安东？审问的结局是你被无罪释放吧，没有人会真的问罪你的呀，你这是给西班牙帝国做贡献呢。”  
“佩德鲁，你根本不知道菲利普生起气来有多么可怕……从前伊莎贝尔女王再怎么生气，也是柔弱的女性呀，菲利普给我的压力要比她强100倍呢……”安东的脸色变得苍白，不禁用双臂环绕着自己颤颤发抖的身体。  
“安东，你实在是太单纯了，这样的性格可不适合做称霸世界的日不落帝国哦。”佩德鲁从身后搂住担惊受怕的弟弟，“结盟后我们就是一家人了，无论发生什么事，我们都共同承担，有哥哥在，没有什么可以担心的。”  
黄昏的时候，他们终于看到了海岸线，在矗立着一个刻有葡萄牙纹章的石柱港湾，帆船靠了岸。  
当天晚上，船队的所有人员入住一栋殖民者修建的小洋楼里面，周围是由茅草屋组成的印第安人村落。  
经过三个月的海上航行，疲劳的安东以为终于可以躺在软绵绵的大床上睡个安稳觉了，没想到隔壁突然传来女人的尖叫声。他嗖地一声从床上坐起来，正想要拿起长剑到隔壁英雄救美，才反应过来原来是印第安女人在喊叫。他觉得无须把印第安人放在眼里，而且一定是船员们饥渴多日了才在今晚如此放纵，作为船长之一的他需要体谅一下下属，于是拉起被子，继续蒙头睡觉。  
然而隔壁的尖叫声和床震声持续了一个多小时，实在吵得安东无法入睡。尽管安东是个热情的典型西班牙人，他向来对性爱要求很高，不是随便什么人都会勾起他的兴致，何况现在他已经心有所属了，隔壁的吵闹声只能让他越来越烦躁难耐。这时候，他想起佩德鲁之前在监狱里对他说的话，但是现在他和佩德鲁结盟了，无论他们是不是真的有血缘关系，他们也是兄弟关系，半夜去找佩德鲁真的可以吗？  
尽管带着顾忌，安东还是毫不犹豫地披上一件外套，直接跑向楼上佩德鲁的卧室。当他推开门，便立即惊呆了：  
佩德鲁正躺在床上，一个黑发少年坐在他胯部扭动着腰部，房间里一阵汗腥味扑鼻而来，昏暗的烛光照亮了床上两人泛黄而有光泽的赤裸肌肤。  
安东张着嘴，半天吐不出一个字，这时候，佩德鲁怀里少年的一声尖叫打破了沉默。显然少年想立即从佩德鲁身上下来，但是却被葡萄牙人壮实的手臂紧紧扣着，动弹不得。  
“别怕，米格尔，安东是我的弟弟，不是外人呢。”  
“米格尔不想被任何人看到做爱的样子，米格尔会害羞的。”少年拼命地摇着头。  
“安东和我很相似，相信你也会爱上他的。”佩德鲁吻了一下米格尔的额头，然后朝安东招手，示意他过来，“安东，这孩子是巴西，如果你要征服这片新大陆，就必须先让他爱上你哦。来，和我一起分享他吧。”  
“米格尔不要！”少年急得哭了出来，“米格尔只爱佩德鲁！”  
“米格尔，听话~如果你不愿意我们三个人一起，那我立即离开这个房间到安东那里去，让你一个人解决哦~”佩德鲁故意挑逗地用力挺了一下腹部，撞击米格尔的内壁，使其不禁呻吟了一下。  
安东看到那双被泪水迷蒙的黑色大眼睛无意间看了他一眼，其中流露出来的纯真让他一瞬间以为看到了伊甸园。米格尔一丝不挂、线条优美的纤细肉体、如丝般光滑发亮的黄色肌肤，似乎正在向安东发出邀请。一切都为他准备好了，他又何苦拒绝呢？这样想着，安东走到床边，掏出自己的分身，慢慢地插进了米格尔身后的洞穴。  
透过米格尔瘦弱的肩膀，他看到佩德鲁正看着自己，脸上露出胜利的笑容。

第二天，佩德鲁和安东带着一队人马出发了。徒步走在队伍最前头的是一名印第安男子，除了腰部围着树叶、头上戴着羽毛之外，几乎一丝不挂。  
“你看，这就是原始人与我们的区别。在葡萄牙人到来之前，新大陆一匹马都没有，更别提让印第安人骑马了。”佩德鲁骑着马紧跟在印第安人身后，却没有一点想降低音量的意思。  
“可是，正因为他们没有马可以骑，一切劳动都靠自己动手，每个人都身强力壮的，不像在欧洲，越来越多人好吃懒做、犯病发胖。”安东骑马与佩德鲁并排走着。  
“安东，你想错了。正是有了马匹与牲畜，欧洲人才有能力从田地与房屋建筑等苦力活中解放出来，将更多精力投入智力的发展，成为比原始人更高等的生物。我们有牛替我们耕田，有马代替我们的脚步，而这些原始人除了羊驼什么都没有。每当我骑在高大的战马上，俯视印第安酋长和他族人们跪在地上颤颤发抖的样子，我就觉得他们如此下贱，不配称为人类。”  
“这么说来，一开始欧洲的农耕和畜牧业是怎么发展起来的呢？”  
“这要归功于始发自西亚、包含耶路撒冷地带的新月沃地运动，后来阿拉伯人又从非洲将此技术传到伊比利亚半岛。要我说，我们家的食物比其它欧洲国家丰富，那是因为我们近水楼台先得月，橘子呀辣椒呀都是摩尔人从非洲传来的。有时候我不得不承认，从前东方确实在某些方面比我们先进，正因为如此，我才努力开通亚洲航线，将更多的奇珍异宝引进欧洲。当然，美洲的价值虽然远不及亚洲，但是一旦找到了金矿和银矿，我们就能拿出更多的财富去和亚洲做交易了。”  
“佩德鲁，你的见识果然比我广多了，这让我感到有些自愧不如。”  
“别这么说，我们已经是一家人了，葡萄牙的东方市场将来也都属于你。你现在要做的，就是要学会如何统治这样庞大的全球市场和殖民地。”佩德鲁忽然收起一直挂在嘴边的笑容，环视了一下四周的荒漠，突然对着前面领头的印第安人吼道，“我说你，不是要你带我们去找金矿吗？怎么把我们带到这样不着边际的地方来了？！”  
听到佩德鲁的怒吼声，印第安人慌张地回过头，这时候随行的翻译者骑马走上前与他交谈了好一会儿。  
“他说了什么？”佩德鲁问翻译者。  
“他说我们上了他的当。他根本不知道金矿在哪里，只是想把我们带到荒漠，让我们迷失方向被困在这里。”  
“真是胆大包天呐。”佩德鲁冷静地从行囊里拿出一支长长的火绳枪，递给身边的安东。“安东，处决他。”  
“要我动手吗？可是上司会……”安东萎缩着，不敢接枪。  
“你害怕了？”佩德鲁仰起头，侧眼看着安东，翠绿色的眼睛里是一种令人畏惧的陌生眼神，火绳枪的枪口对准了安东，逼迫着他。  
“才、才没有！”安东赶忙接过枪，慌慌忙忙地试着用打火石点燃火绳，却试了好几次都没成功。  
“安东，冷静一点。”佩德鲁凑近他，轻易地替他点燃了火绳，然后双手托起枪帮忙瞄准目标，“可以开枪了。”  
安东扣下了扳机，忽然眼前的枪口燃起了火光，紧接着是呯的一声，让他不禁条件反射地往后缩了一下。  
“呵呵呵，”他耳边传来了佩德鲁轻轻的笑声，“看来还需要多多训练你使用火绳枪呐。”  
安东不知道这有什么好笑的，当他看到刚才还在兴致勃勃地率领他们走入陷阱的印第安人，此刻已经倒在地上、躺在血泊中，不禁打了一下冷颤。  
他们正要掉头往回走的时候，忽然从岩石后面冒出了几十个印第安人，他们应该早就埋伏在这里，见到同伴被杀害，忍不住走出来发动攻击。  
安东举起依然发烫的火绳枪正要瞄准一个印第安人，佩德鲁却阻止了他。“火绳枪不能在短时间连续使用，这时候就要用托莱多上好的钢铁了。”佩德鲁抽出腰间的迅捷剑向印第安人杀去，其他人也跟着他骑马冲上去。

晚上，佩德鲁和安东一行人全员毫发未伤地回到了殖民地大本营，所有人都迫不及待地冲去大堂吃晚餐的时候，只有安东一个人默默地走进小教堂。  
“圣母玛利亚，请宽恕我们的罪孽吧。”安东跪在圣母雕像前，眼里含着热泪，反复地念道。  
忽然间，一只手搭在他肩膀上，将他吓得跳起来。  
回过头，他看到那张和他几乎一模一样的脸，在圣坛烛光的照耀下，露出冰冷的笑颜。“安东，你在忏悔什么呐。”  
“我们杀了印第安人，我在向上帝祈求祂的原谅。”  
“呵呵，现在已经不是愚昧的中世纪了，你还信那一套？”佩德鲁轻轻地笑着。  
“你说什么？”安东握紧了手中的圣地亚哥十字架，往后退了一步。  
“宗教只不过是统治的工具罢了，只有愚昧和懦弱的人才会真的相信。”佩德鲁说着，从自己的衣领里掏出另一个十字架放到安东眼前——红色的空心十字。“这是我的骑士团——基督骑士团。你知道我为什么要让克里斯做葡萄牙的航海主力军么？那是因为他是宗教骑士团，他不仅战斗力很强，更重要的是他可以替我传播基督教。要控制一个人，关键是控制他的灵魂，而宗教正是控制灵魂的最有效工具。我的殖民政策是，一旦控制了这片土地上的人，这片土地便成为我的殖民地。”  
“拜托……佩德鲁，请不要再亵渎神了！”安东握着十字架的手不停地颤抖。  
“安东，看看你自己手中的十字架，”佩德鲁握住了他颤抖的手，让他张开手掌看其中的圣地亚哥十字，“你的圣地亚哥骑士团蒂亚戈不也在航海中扮演和克里斯相同的角色吗？别否认了，难道你想的和我不一样吗？我们真不愧是兄弟呀。”  
“可是人如果没有信仰，就失去了生活的意义呀！佩德鲁，难道你就没有信仰的东西吗？”  
“当然有了，”佩德鲁冷笑着，托起安东滴着汗的下巴，“我信血与金，我信西班牙帝国——你就是我的信仰，安东。”  
瞬间，安东似乎被佩德鲁的话语打动了，伸出一只手将自己的亲哥哥拉近，然后吻上了他的双唇。而对方，也无视圣母雕像的存在，与自己的亲弟弟深情地热吻起来。  
过了好一会儿，他们才慢慢拉开距离，安东略显羞涩地擦掉自己嘴唇上的银丝，脸上露出了满足的笑容，“佩德鲁，你真的那么爱我呀？”  
“当然了。”  
“那么，可以把圣保罗让给我吗？米格尔那孩子很美，你也让我分享一下他嘛。”  
“……没想到安东这么快就学会向哥哥提要求了呢。”

伊比利亚联盟初期，菲利普二世在里斯本住了两年，当时葡萄牙人都以为西班牙帝国的中心会从此从马德里转移到里斯本，而这段时间里，佩德鲁也以为自己占主导地位，对安东格外宽容，无论安东提出多么为难的要求，哪怕是与他争夺他珍藏许久的米格尔，他也毫无怨言。随着他成为西班牙帝国的一部分，原本和睦共处的英国和荷兰开始与他争夺海外殖民地，让他损失惨重，但是他仍然经常对自己说，只要安东变得强大，再多的牺牲也值得。后来安东不断地向他加重赋税，将他剥削得身无分文，每当这个时候，他又会笑着对自己说，在自己成功的教育下，弟弟终于变得更像男子汉了。  
直到有一天，压垮他的最后一根稻草来了。最近每次安东来里斯本都会提出比上次更过分的要求，尽管如此，佩德鲁很高兴安东会来看自己，会变得一副受宠若惊的样子。  
“佩德鲁，我这次来里斯本，有一个小小的请求。”安东说。  
“尽管说吧，无论什么请求，只要我办得到，我都会尽力而为。”佩德鲁笑着说。  
“亚历克斯和我闹离婚，加泰罗尼亚那边正在暴动，你快替我派兵去镇压吧。”  
佩德鲁颤抖了一下，难以置信地看着眼前这个叉着腰，衣装阔绰、威风凛凛的卡斯蒂利亚人。  
“你不会不愿意吧，佩德鲁？”  
“战争很花钱的呀，我现在负债累累，哪有余力征集军队去镇压加泰罗尼亚呢？”  
“哼，你的理由好好笑呀，佩德鲁。你就那么希望我和亚历克斯离婚？”  
“怎么会呢？我们都是一家人，我自然不希望你们分开呀。”  
“一家人？呵呵，你真是太好笑了，佩德鲁。”安东双臂交叉在胸前，笑得肩膀不停颤抖。“你是不是觉得我们俩个长得很像呀？呵呵。”他取出腰间的匕首，突然将自己的辫子给切掉了，然后一脸嫌弃地连同系在上面的蝴蝶结一起扔到佩德鲁跟前。  
“安东，你……”佩德鲁的脸色变得苍白。  
“啊，还是短发更适合我，清清爽爽。”他掠了一下脑后的短发，又继续说，“你以为我真的承认你是我哥哥吗？——不可能的呀，长久以来，你不断和我竞争、处处与我作对。如果我们不是那么相似的话，也不至于竞争这么激烈，特别是进入大航海时代以来，你简直是个阴魂不散的敌手，去到哪里都要和我抢地盘。如今葡萄牙终于被纳入西班牙帝国，你的殖民地成了我的殖民地，就连你一直珍藏的米格尔也爱上了我，我终于成了称霸世界的日不落帝国。”  
“安东，无论你多么恨我，只要看到你变得强大，哥哥我就开心了。”  
“不，你并不真的那么想。你明明知道，只要我还爱着亚历克斯，你就不会全心全意地将你自己献给我。你当初和我结盟，只是想把我从亚历克斯身边抢夺过来，因为我和亚历克斯结合了，变得比你更强大。”  
佩德鲁默不作声地看着眼前这个咄咄逼人的帝国大人，他从没料到看起来迟钝的安东居然能把自己看得如此透彻。  
“你在吃惊什么？事到如今，伊比利亚半岛正式统一了，我的目的也已经达成，就不想再掩饰了。啊，对了，西班牙帝国不需要两个统治者——佩德鲁，不如让你消失吧。”安东挥了一下手，瞬间一群士兵闯进来，举着火绳枪将佩德鲁团团围住了。  
“拜托你们等一下。”佩德鲁冷静地微笑着，弯下腰捡起地上的红色蝴蝶结，小心翼翼地将其收进自己的衣袋。  
这一刻，只有安东注意到这个葡萄牙人微微颤抖的手。他刻意将脸转到另一边，假装什么都没看到。

一个阴冷的雨天，巨浪拍打着坚不可摧的贝伦塔壁垒。隐藏在塔底地下室的监狱突然传来房门被打开的声音，伸手不见五指的房间透入一丝微弱的光。  
“佩德鲁，”一个天使般悦耳的声音悄悄地对蹲在角落的佩德鲁说。  
佩德鲁掠开眼前的凌乱刘海，看到在黑暗中闪闪发亮的银色铠甲，便用沙哑的声音说，“克里斯？你怎么来了？”  
“我来救你出去啊，毕竟我们是共犯者呢。”他微笑着伸出了手。  
距离葡萄牙独立的日子不远了。

Fim.


End file.
